Fire Flower When the First Love Ends?
by SongstressOfLove
Summary: Len and Miku reflect on the year prior, when Len took his leave to accomplish his dreams. Will they ever find the truth of eachothers feelings?


Sooo…. Little story (with 2 chapters) one for Len and one for Miku, maybe another if I get a certain amount of reviews ill add a secret ending/ epilog. Anyways stories based on Fire Flower by Len Kagamine and When the First Love ends by Miku Hatsune. But yea…

Insert Character: RIN acquired: action-Disclaimer: ( I always wanted to do that :D)

Rin: SOL does not own Vocaloid, nor the songs, lyrics come from .! And when will I get a story SOL! Seriously what the orange(WTO)!

SOL: later Rin, first ill be putting you in an extra series with Len and Miku besides New School Popstar, something to write about when I have writer blocks. It will not be any romance though… unless you count oranges… but enough spoils for now on with the chapter… er story.. uhhh … yeah.

* * *

><p>Len POV.<p>

'_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky.'_

_'Looking for a place where I can launch_

_my compressed dream, I left the town._

_Turning the power off on an incoming call._

_A burning fuse no one can stop.'_

* * *

><p>REWIND TO 363days ago(DeLorean not included)<p>

* * *

><p>" What a beautiful festival!" she said. Amusement playing her eyes.<p>

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though" I whispered, then realizing what I said and covering my mouth and praying that she didn't hear me or see the blush on my cheeks.

"huh? Did you say something Len?"

Oh thank god…

"I said yeah it is, I bet the fireworks are going to be even more beautiful!" I answered.

Miku… if only you new, or if only I could say… If only it were you and me… I'd be so happy.

_'If the end of the world_

_Was here right now,_

_I'd ditch everything_

_and the two of us would be together forever'_

We played a few games as we do every year since we were children, ill miss this… her… no, I cant.. I wont… I don't love her… do I, its nothing right? These feelings are just because of a close friendship right? I-

Then I noticed a flash in the sky, the fire works began.

_'Like a Fire Flower_

_So I won't get put out_

_My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream._

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_

_Was the lie that followed.'_

She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the forest. As we began to enter deeper I closed my eyes, well not closed Miku shut them for me saying she wants it to be a surprise. We continued to run until Miku stopped, I opened my eyes and it revealed a clearing on top of a hill, the fireworks looked big and bright, it was a perfect scene.

"Len…" she said and I looked to her to see a forced smile.

"hm..?"

" I know your leaving tomorrow, and well do your best! I know you'll become a singer! Your amazing Len! So.. so do your best!" Miku said the façade still on her face.

'Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions,

All very different from a colourful festival.

A voice repeating "Do your best." on the answering machine

Seems like the fuse was put out with tears.'

"Ill miss you"

She leaned over and kissed….

My cheek (SOL: sorry, not quiet yet)

"Miku…."

_'If the beginning of the universe_

_was that kiss,_

_the starry sky_

_would be fragments of the miracle we scattered.'_

And the fireworks continue…

_'Like a Fire Flower_

_So you can find it easily_

_Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream._

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_

_Looks it's been revealed.'_

* * *

><p>FLASH FORWARD 363days(still no Delorean)<p>

* * *

><p><em>'In birth and maturation,<em>

_We scatter._

_In shape and appearance,_

_We vary.'_

_'Male and female_

_We're mismatching._

_Even then,_

_If our hearts could merge...'_

Miku…

_'If our lives were sparklers,_

_For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant...'_

I cant wait to see you , tomorrow I'm finally coming back… and to say

_'Like a Fire Flower_

_Please wait 'til the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky._

"_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_"(extra quotations for lens thinking)

_Is what I'll sing to the sky.'_

The lights dimmed and the audience cheered, the concert was done and I walked backstage.

Tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Soooo… yeah… review if you like, no flames. But if you got any pointers for me on anything, help is appreciated. Oh and I like, love you! Oh and like, watch out for more stories. Ohh and I got my state tests in I did so well in language artswriting/whatever you wanna call it and I owe it all to ! Thank you everyone! No seriously I did terrible last year but this year I accelerated! THANK YOU! Its all because of my readers and reviewers and such!


End file.
